Rien ne va plus
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: Tony et Gibbs sont ensemble. Très heureux. Mais que va-t-il, se passer quand rien ne va plus ? Tibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, tout le monde.**

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, cela faisait longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tony se réveilla. Il tourna sa tête pour voir son amant dormir comme un vrai bébé. Qui aurait cru un jour que le célèbre Leroy Jethro Gibbs dorme aussi bien encore à six heures et qu'il se levait après son amant. Aujourd'hui cela faisait un an qu'il était ensemble et six mois que Tony avait emménager cher Gibbs. Tony se leva pour aller faire le café et faire son petit jogging du matin.

**-Hey.**

**-Hey, toi.** Répond Gibbs

**-Je vais me doucher et j'arrive.**

Tony parti sous la douche pendant que Gibbs fini son café et son journal.

**-Tony, active, tu vas être encore en retard.**

**-C'est bon j'arrive.**

**-Ok, moi je pars, j'ai une réunion avec Vance. Et je te préviens ne soit pas en retard.**

**-A toute.**

Gibbs parti direction le NCIS. Et Tony se prépara vite fait, pour pas arrivé en retard. Quand Tony arriva Ziva, Tim et Kate étaient déjà là. Mais Gibbs était toujours dans le bureau de Vance.

**-Bonjour, Tony. **Disent l'équipe

**-Salut. **

**-Je vois que tu n'es pas en retard aujourd'hui, Gibbs ta passé encore un savon. **

**-Plus qu'un savon ma petite Katie. **

**-Pas de détails, merci.** Dit Tim

**-Oh le bleu, grandit **

**-Aie. **

**-Arrête d'embêter le reste de l'équipe et commence à bosser sur ton rapport. **

**-Oui boss. **

Gibbs s'installa derrière son bureau avec un petit sourire derrière sa tasse de café. Jamais il remplacera son équipe. Mais il était un peu triste, car le pire jour de sa vie allée bientôt arrivé. Dans trois jours, c'était le jour de la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

**-Préparez-vous, on a un meurtre. **

**-Ok boss.**

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre. Un peu court. Désolé.**

**La suite très vite.**

**Petit commentaire, merci**


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou, voici la suite. Un peu plus long._

_Merci pour les petits messages._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sur la scène de crime. Tim et Ziva prend les photos, Kate dessine et Tony interroge les témoins.

**-Pas trop tôt Ducky.**

**-La faute à M. Palmer. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?**

**-Un cadavre.**

**-Merci Jethro pour ton observation. Alors, à nous.**

Pendant que Ducky observa le corps, Gibbs allez retrouver le reste de son équipe pour avoir quelques renseignements.

**-McGee, tu sais quoi du nom de la victime ? **

**-La victime s'appelle Steve Wilson, infirmier dans la marine depuis deux ans. Était en repos pendant une semaine. Pas d'enfants, célibataire. **

**-Dinozzo ? **

**-Pas grand-chose, pas de blâme dans ses dossiers, un marine exemplaire. Pas d'ennemi. Il est parti boire un verre dans un bars à dix minutes de voiture de chez lui avec ses anciens copains de fac. **

**-Ok. McGee, cherche dans ses comptes, son téléphone et son ordinateur portable. **

**-Oui, boss**

Après, plus de deux heures sur les lieux du crime, l'équipe rentre enfin aux bureaux. Tim, Kate et Ziva travaillaient sur les recherches du marine et Gibbs et Dinozzo direction l'autopsie.

**-Ducky, tu as quoi ? **

**-Mort instantané d'une balle en plein cœur, pas d'autre blessure visible. La balle est chez Abby. **

**-Ok, fini ton rapport. **

Gibbs parti direction le labo d'Abby.

**-Tony ? **

**-Oui, Ducky ? **

**-Seulement une question, tu as l'air bien fatigué, tu n'es pas malade ? **

**-Non, Gibbs fait des cauchemars, toute la nuit. **

**-Oh, bien sûr la date approche, **

**-Ouais. C'est difficile de le voir comme ça, **

**-Je sais, mais tu es là pour cette épreuve. Essaye de dormir un peu plus. **

**-Je vais essayer Ducky, j'y vais le patron doit attendre.**

Abby avait une piste l'arme du tueur. Alors, toute l'équipe se dirigea vers le domicile du tueur pour l'arrêter et l'emmener dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

**-M. Daymon, ouvrez NCIS. **

Mais toujours pas de réponse, quand la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et le tueur s'enfuit à toute vitesse. L'équipe était à sa poursuite. Tony devança tout le monde et rattrapa M. Daymon. Tony sauta sur Daymon pour le neutraliser.

**-Ncis, lâchez votre arme et main derrière le dos.** Disent Ziva et Tim

Après, qu'il soit neutralisé, Kate et Gibbs parti voir Tony, qui ne c'était toujours pas relever.

**-Tony, tu vas bien. **

**-Hein, oui bien sûr, un peu mal au genou. **

**-Viens, on va t'aider avec Kate.**

Pendant que Tony était à l'autopsie, Gibbs interrogea Daymon.

**-Bien, tu peux te relever, pas d'entorse, ni de déchirement. Un petit hématome, tu boiteras pendant deux ou rois jours et tout sera remis dans l'ordre. **

**-Ok, merci Ducky.**

Tony remonte à son bureau pour commencer son rapport.

**-Il a avoué le meurtre pour jalousie pour son poste. Faites vos rapports et vous pouvez rentrer à la maison. Tony ? **

**-Rien de grave un peu de douleur pendant deux ou trois jours c'est tout. **

**-Ok. **

Kate, Ziva et Tim venaient de finir leur rapport et rentrèrent chez eux.

**-Tu as fini Tony ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Bien tu peux rentrer. **

**-Et toi ? **

**-J'ai quelque chose à faire et je te rejoins à la maison. Je prends une pizza sur le passage. **

**-Ok, à toute. **

Tony parti tout seul à la maison et Gibbs au cimetière voir ses filles.

* * *

_J'espère que la suite vous à plus._

_J'espère poster la suite avant mercredi._

_Bonne soirée._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà, la suite, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long à attendre._

_On commence à arrivé aux emmerde._

_Merci pour les messages, cela fait très plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Tony faisait la cuisine en attendant son homme. Il savait que Gibbs était mal, mais il ne sait plus quoi faire. La porte s'ouvra.

**-Hey.**

**-Hey, toi. Je mets la table et on peut manger.**

**-Je n'ai pas trop faim, je vais au sous-sol.**

**-Mais, je viens de faire des spaghettis, tu n'as pas mangé déjà ce midi.**

**-Oh, c'est bon tu n'es pas ma mère, je n'ai pas faim un point c'est tout. Je descends.**

Sans attendre la réponse de Tony, Gibbs parti en claquant la porte. Tony en reste bouche-bée, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait avec son homme. Tony arrêta les pâtes et parti devant la télé, lui non plus n'avait plus faim. Vers vingt-trois heures Tony parti se coucher tout seul. Pendant ce temps-là Gibbs était toujours à poncé son bateau. Vers minuit et demi Gibbs parti rejoindre la chambre à coucher pour dormir un peu.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe.**

Tony se réveilla en sursaut. Jethro crié.

**-Jethro, réveille toi. **

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

**-Merde, Jethro réveille toi ce n'est qu'un rêve. Gibbs, GIBBS.**

Jethro se leva en sursaut, renversant presque Tony.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Tu faisais un cauchemars. Oh, tu es là ? **

**-Hein, euh oui. **

**-De quoi tu rêvais ? **

**-De rien. **

**-Merde Jethro, tu peux tout le dire. **

**-Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Tu peux me lâcher un peu et on se recouche. **

**-Non, je ne te lâcherai pas, jusqu'à que tu me parles. **

**-Mais c'est quoi ton problème, je n'ai pas envie de parler. De toute façon c'est de ta faute. **

**-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **

**-Mais rien comme d'habitude. Je suis fatigué. Je veux que les filles me reviennent. Je veux vivre ma vie comme je la vivais avec elle. **

**-Non, mais tu vas te calmer, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles ne sont plus là. Et tu veux dire que tu n'es pas heureux avec moi ? **

**-Non, je ne suis pas heureux. Je veux ma Shannon dans ce lit avec moi, je veux faire, pleins de choses avec ma fille, mais je ne peux plus, car elles ne sont plus là. Je suis mort, avec elles. **

**-Merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre. **

**-Si tu n'es pas content, il ne fallait pas me demander. J'en ai marre. Je veux que tu sortes de ce lit, je veux que tu disparaisses de cette maison, car mes filles ne seront pas contente. Je veux être libre. Je ne veux pas oublier, c'était une mauvaise erreur de refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un. Alors, oubli moi et laisse-moi. **

Tony en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Jethro ne voulait plus de lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Rien ne vas plus, alors qu'hier, ils étaient encore heureux.

**-Tu t'en rend compte, de ce que tu me dis. Cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble, six mois qu'on vit ensemble car tu me l'as proposé et maintenant tu me jettes comme ça, en me disant que c'était une erreur nous deux.**

**-Tu as tout compris, une grosse erreur nous deux. **

Tony se leva du lit, prend quelque affaire et sort de la chambre. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Quand à Gibbs, il parti en direction de la chambre de sa fille et s'endormit avec les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plus._

_Un petit message fera très plaisir._

_La suite très vite, j'espère. Pas avant vendredi._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, désolé pour le retard._

_Voici la suite. _

_Merci pour tous vos messages, je suis contente, que vous aimez mon histoire. Et merci pour les conseils._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Gibbs était à son bureau, en buvant, son quatrième café en une heure. McGee, Kate et Ziva arrivèrent à leur bureau.

**-Bonjour, patron,** salua McGee

**-Bonjour, **grogna Gibbs

Kate, Ziva et McGee étaient étonnés de l'accueil de leur patron, il avait l'air fatigué et énervé. Pas bon pour eux, ils allaient passer une mauvaise journée. L'ascenseur sonna et Tony en sorti. Quand ses collègues regarda Tony, ils voyaient bien, que quelque chose se passer entre le couple. Gibbs fatigué et énerve et Tony avec des grosses cernes, les yeux rouges et tout pâle.

**-Bonjour, tout le monde. **

**-Bonjour, Tony. **

Mais la conversation s'arrêta là, plus personne ne veut parler. Dix minutes après l'arrivée de Tony, le téléphone sonna.

**-Prenez-vos affaires, on a une enquête, **cria Gibbs

Tout le monde se lève et suivi Gibbs dans l'ascenseur.

**-McGee, photo, Ziva, croquis, Kate, les indices, Tony le père. **

Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent sur la scène.

**-Alors, on a quoi Jethro ? **

**-Le père nous a appelé pour quand il a trouvé le corps de sa femme sans vie, il pense à des cambrioleurs. **

**-Ok, commençons M. Palmer. **

Ducky commença son autopsie. Gibbs parti en direction, du gamin pour l'interroger.

**-Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs. **

**-Bonjour. **

**-Tu t'appelles comment ? **

**-Ryan. **

**-Ok, Ryan, tu as entendu quelque chose ? **

**-Non, rien du tout. J'ai entendu mon père crier, alors, je suis sorti en courant de ma chambre et j'ai vu le corps de ma maman, en bas des escaliers. **

**-D'accord. Et où était ton père ? **

**-Je crois qu'il devait être dans son bureau. **

**-Ok, merci Ryan. **

Gibbs laissa Ryan et parti voir si ses agents avaient des réponses.

**-McGee ? **

**-Pas grand-chose, patron. Personne n'a rien entendu. **

**-Kate ? **

**-Moi non plus. J'ai interrogé les voisins, ils n'ont rien vu de suspect traîné dans le quartier. **

**-Ok. Rentré au bureau et cherché encore. Ducky ? **

**-On dirait qu'elle a cogné la tête sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il y a du sang sur son crâne et aussi sur la marche. **

**-Ok. Tu peux rentrer et voir si tu découvres autre chose. Dinozzo ? **

**-Le père était dans son bureau quand il a entendu sa femme criai. Quand il est arrivé, il a vu le corps de sa femme sans vie. Il a entendu la porte claquée. **

**-Ok, rien d'autre ? **

**-Si, il est bizarre. Il est très nerveux. Et encore plus bizarre, car les voisins n'ont rien vu. **

**-Ok, on rentre. Dinozzo avec moi. **

**-Non, prend McGee, je vais monter avec les filles. **

Et Tony parti dans le camion, sous les regards bizarres de ses collègues. Arrivant au bureau, Gibbs parti en direction de l'autopsie.

**-Alors, Ducky ? **

**-J'ai fini, rien de nouveau. Elle est bien morte avec un coup sur la tête. **

**-Ok, rien d'autre ? **

**-Si, j'ai fait des radios, elle s'est fracturé deux fois le bras et elle a un hématome sur son bras droit, récent. **

**-Ok, on va approfondir sur cette voix. Dinozzo, dit que le mari est bizarre. **

**-Ok, en parlent de Tony, il se passe quoi entre vous deux ? **

**-Rien. **

**-Allons, Gibbs. Tu es énervé et de mauvaise humeur et Tony à une sale tête. Pourquoi, vous vous êtes disputé ?**

**-Pour rien, ce n'est pas tes affaires. **

**-Jethro, ne te cache pas et dit, moi ce qui te tracasse ? Je sais que demain c'est le jour de la mort de tes filles. J'ai parlé avec Tony, hier et il m'a dit que tu avais du mal à dormir et tu faisais, des cauchemars, donc je répète ma question, que c'est-il passé ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, Tony essayait de me réveiller. J'ai rêvé de mes filles. Je veux qu'elles reviennent, je n'en peux plus, je n'y arrive plus, j'ai trop mal. Pourquoi elles sont parties loin de moi ? Je veux partir de cette maison. Ce n'est plus ma maison. **

**-Écoute, c'est normal de ce que tu ressens. Mais tu es heureux depuis un an avec Tony, alors, pourquoi maintenant ? **

**-Parce que mes filles m'en voudront de refaire ma vie, j'en suis sûr. **

**-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi. Justement, elle seront heureuses, que tu refasses ta vie. Elles savent bien, que tu ne vas pas les oublier. De plus, Tony te laisse vivre avec elle. Il écoute tes histoires, il ne te dit rien quand tu passes trois heures dans ton sous-sol, il te laisse ta liberté. Que tu n'avais pas avec tes ex-épouses. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu as ton amant et surtout tu as tes amies. Alors, tu lui as dit quoi à Tony ? **

**-Que je veux qu'il sorte de ma vie et qu'il part de ma maison. Que je ne serai jamais heureux avec lui. Que j'ai fait une grosse erreur. **

**-Mon pauvre ami, tu as été très dur avec lui. Je comprends sa réaction aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu répares ça. Pour toi, mais surtout pour Tony. Il t'aime tellement. Tu n'as pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. **

**-Je sais, ne t'énerve pas. J'ai joué au con cette nuit. T'inquiète j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Et je pense, que Tony ne vas pas trop me pardonner. **

**-Tu sais Jethro, Tony peut tout faire pour toi, surtout pour sauver votre couple. **

**-Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai été trop loin hier. Je crois que le second « b » est bien ressorti. **

**-Oui, c'est sûr. Fini ton enquête et après parle à Tony, ouvre ton cœur, pour une fois. **

**-Merci Ducky.**

Gibbs sorti de l'autopsie, avec le cœur un peu plus léger après cette conversation. Il devait tout faire pour ce faire pardonner et il sait qu'il allait ramé.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus._

_A vos messages._

_J'espère posté la suite avant jeudi._

_Bon dimanche._


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je vous met la suite._

_Un chapitre spécial meilleur ami._

_Mais surtout, merci pour vos messages, très agréable à lire._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Tony était à son bureau, il essaya de travailler sur le cas, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la discussion de cette nuit. Il parti en direction du labo d'Abby pour un petit réconfort.

**-Coucou petite terrienne. **

**-Hey, Tony. Tu viens me rendre une petite visite ? **

**-Bien sûr. Alors, tu avances sur l'enquête ? **

**-Non, pas trop. J'ai fini avec les empreintes, mais je trouve que les empreintes de Ryan et de ses parents. **

**-Rien d'autre ? **

**-Non. Tu en penses quoi, toi ? **

**-Cette enquête me semble bizarre depuis le début. Ryan et son père qui n'entendent rien, ni voleur, ni le meurtre. De plus je viens de recevoir le rapport de Ducky et il dit qu'il y a des blessures récentes et anciennes sur le corps. **

**-C'est sûr très bizarre. Et, alors, tu hypothèses ? **

**-Que ce n'est pas un meurtre sur un cambriolage, donc je dirai qu'il se passait quelque chose dans leur couple. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien, je vais approfondir. **

**-Ok. Autre chose ? **

**-Non, merci.**

**-Tony ? **

**-Oui, Abs ? **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Alors, dis-moi tout ? **

**-On ne peut rien te cacher. Cette nuit, avec Gibbs en s'est engueulé. **

**-Oh, mais ce n'est pas ta première dispute avec Gibbs. **

**-Je sais Abs. Mais là c'était encore pire. Il a fait un cauchemar, donc j'ai essayé de le réveiller. Et quand il s'est levé, il était perdu. Mais, à peine il a ouvert sa bouche, qu'il gueulait. Qu'il n'était pas heureux. Que ses filles lui manquaient. Qu'il n'était plus, dans sa maison. Que c'était une erreur d'être ensemble et qu'il voulait que je parte. **

**-Oh, mon pauvre Tony. Mais pourquoi il t'a dit cela ? **

**-je ne sais pas, il m'a seulement dit que ses filles ne voudraient pas qu'il refasse sa vie et surtout qu'il soit heureux. **

**-Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? **

**-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'il est malheureux pendant cette période. J'ai tout fait pour l'aider. Il sait que je suis là pour lui et ses filles. Je n'ai jamais rien dit quand il en parle, quand il reste dans son sous-sol pendant des heures. Je le laisse faire sa vie, car je sais que des fois il a ces moments de solitude. Mais, de me dire tout ça, ma fait très mal. Merde Abby, cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai jamais était autant heureux. Bien sûr nous avons nos dispute, mais jamais il m'a traité comme ça. Pour lui, c'est un an ne veut rien dire pour lui. Cela a dû empiré quand j'ai emménagé avec lui. Il pense que j'ai transformé sa maison. Mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Abby, je n'ai jamais était autant triste cette nuit. Je l'aime, Abs, plus que tout. Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. **

**-Tony, arrête de pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il t'a dit tout ça. Mais tu sais qu'on est là avec l'équipe. **

**-Je sais Abs, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pourvoir gérer tout ça. **

**-Non, non, tu ne dis pas sa Tony. Tout se passera bien avec Gibbs, tu verras. Tu m'écoutes, tu vas parler avec lui. Même si je sais qu'il s'ouvre pas trop. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas tout faire pour que cela redevienne comme avant. **

**-Abs, je n'ai plus la force. J'en ai marre que c'est toujours moi qui doit ramper à ses pieds. Je n'ai rien fait cette nuit. Alors, c'est à lui de se faire pardonner. **

**-Et s'il ne le fait pas. **

**-Alors, ça sera la fin de notre couple et pour moi un nouveau départ. **

**-Tony, tu ne peux pas tout quitté. **

**-Si, Abs, je le peux. Le NCIS de Los Angeles, m'a contacté pour un poste. Je ne voulais pas au début, mais depuis cette nuit, j'y pense. **

Abby était en larme, elle ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami part loin d'elle. Surtout que toute l'équipe à besoin de lui. Mais la seule chose que Tony et Abby ne savaient pas, c'est que Gibbs était juste devant le labo et avait entendu toute la conversation. Plus Tony parlé, plus Gibbs avait peur de sa réaction. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose au plus vite. Mais le pire, c'est que Gibbs était lui aussi en larme, car il avait tout gâché encore une fois. Mais il allait tout faire pour que Tony, lui pardonne et qu'il reprenne leur vie d'avant. Comme il était très heureux avec lui, mais surtout très amoureux.

* * *

_Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus._

_La suite bientôt. Peut-être samedi. Je vais essayé._

_Bonne journée._

_A vos messages._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je vous poste l'avant-dernière partie._

_Merci pour vos commentaires._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Après la discussion avec Abby, Tony allait un peu mieux. Il s'installa à son bureau pour enfin finir cette enquête.

**-Vous avez quelque chose ?** Hurla Gibbs

**-J'ai fini avec les comptes et le téléphone, rien d'anormal. **

**-Kate, il manque quelque chose dans la maison ? **

**-Non, patron. Rien n'a était volé. **

**-Ziva ? **

**-Avec Ducky en a fouillé dans son passé. Elle a été souvent dans la salle d'urgence, pour des petits accidents, comme se cogner contre la porte, tomber, glisser et d'autre chose. **

**-Ok et sur Ryan vous avez quelque chose ? **

**-Oui, lui aussi a fait des visites à l'hôpital, mais moins que sa mère. **

**-Tony, tu as quoi ? **

**-Une fois, sa femme a voulu porter plainte, mais ces rétracté au dernier moment. La police ne savait pas sur qui elle allait porter plainte. Alors, j'ai appelé sa meilleure amie, qui m'a dit qu'elle lui a confié qu'elle avait des problèmes avec son mari et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, pour elle et pour Ryan. **

**-Ok, bon travail, nous allons arrêter son mari et parlait à Ryan**

Toutes l'équipe partie donc cherché le mari et Ryan. Ziva, Kate et McGee s'occupera du mari et Gibbs et Tony de Ryan. Le mari se laissa faire tout de suite, car il croyait qu'il avait trouvé les cambrioleurs. Gibbs alla l'interroger.

**-Pourquoi vous nous avez menti ? **

**-Sur quoi ? **

**-La mort de votre femme. On a interrogé les voisins, ils n'ont rien vu, ni entendu. Pas d'autres empreintes, dans votre maison, à part celle de votre femme, vous et votre fils. Et surtout, rien à était volé. **

**-Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Moi j'écoutais de la musique, un peu forte et mon fils regardait un film, alors comment vous voulez qu'on entende quelque chose. **

**-Arrêté de mentir. On a fait une enquête sur vous. On a trouvé pleins de choses. Déjà de nombreuses visites à l'hôpital pour votre femme et votre fils. **

**-Ils étaient très maladroit et Ryan fait beaucoup de sport. **

**-Bien sûr, vous avez réponse à tout. Mais votre femme à parler à sa meilleure amie et elle voulait porter plainte contre vous. **

Le mari ne savait plus quoi dire, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus mentir et tout avoué. Tony lui interrogea Ryan.

**-Bonjour, Ryan. Je suis agent Anthony Dinozzo, mais tu peux m'appeler Tony. **

**-Bonjour Tony. Vous avez retrouvé les cambrioleurs ? **

**-Non. Mais nous avons une autre piste.**

**-Oh. **

**-Tu sais s'en doute que nous avons cherché partout. **

**-Qui veut dire ? **

**-Que nous avons fait une petite enquête sur ta famille ? **

**-Oh, donc ? **

**-Ryan, nous savons que ton père est violent avec ta mère et toi. **

**-Non, vous faites, fausse route. C'est un bon père. Je l'aime. **

**-Ryan, je sais que tu l'aimes et que c'est ton père. Mais ta mère voulait porter plainte contre lui et tu sais pourquoi. **

Ryan commença à pleurer. Il avait très peur.

**-Non, non, tout est faux. **

**-Écoute Ryan, je sais que tu as peur. Tu as peur que si tu dis quelque chose, ton père le saura. Mais nous sommes là pour toi, on peut te protéger. **

**-Mais où je vais aller vivre, moi ? Ma maman est morte et c'est de ma faute. **

**-Mais non, Ryan, rien est de ta faute et nous avons appelé ta tante Isabelle et elle d'accord pour te prendre avec elle. **

**-C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup tante Isa. **

**-Tu vois, tout s'arrange. Alors, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. **

**-J'ai entendu papa et maman s'engueuler en bas. Je suis sorti de ma chambre pour aller voir. Mais papa m'a vu. Alors, qu'il allait monter pour moi, ma mère c'est mis au milieu pour pas que papa ne me touche et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'il l'a poussé et qu'elle est tombée sur la première marche. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, papa m'a hurlé d'aller dans ma chambre et de ne pas en sortir. **

**Après sa déclaration, Ryan était en larme. Tony se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. **

**-Chut, chut, tout va bien se passer maintenant. Ton père va aller en prison et toi tu vas reprendre ta vie avec ta tante Isabelle et ton oncle. **

**-Comment, je vais pouvoir revivre ? **

**-D'une, tu seras dans une très belle famille qui vont te soutenir. Et de deux, tu vas revoir tous tes copains et copines et tu vas faire les quatre cents coups avec eux. Et tu vas tout oublié de ta vie passée. De tes souffrances, mais tu vas encore te souvenir de tes bons souvenirs avec ta mère. Et tu seras très heureux. **

**-Et ma maman ? **

**-Elle te regardera de là-haut avec un grand sourire, car elle sera très heureuse pour toi que tu revives une nouvelle vie. **

**-Agent Dinozzo ? **

**-Oui ? **

**-Je vous remercie. **

**-Mais de rien.**

Tony continue à consoler Ryan. Il leva ses yeux et tomba, sur son équipe. Il y avait une grande émotion dans leurs regards. Tony leur fit un petit sourire. Après les aveux du mari et la déclaration de Ryan, il tapa tous leur rapport pour enfin rentrer chez eux et décompresser de leur journée. Tony devait passer chez lui pour prendre quelque vêtement. Mais il avait peur de tomber sur Gibbs, car il était parti avant eux. Tony rentré doucement. Il y avait de la lumière dans le sous-sol, il savait que Gibbs était en bas. Il monta dans la chambre et prit quelques affaires dans un sac. Il descendit dans la cuisine, pour boire un coup. Mais avant d'aller au frigo, il y avait une lettre avec son nom écrit en gros. Il s'installa et ouvra la lettre et commença à la lire.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus._

_je vous posterais, le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine. Mercredi j'espère._

_A vos messages. Merci_

_Bonne journée._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour,_

_Voici la suite et fin de mon histoire._

_Merci pour vos messages._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

A peine il commença le premier mot, Tony savait que c'était une lettre de Gibbs.

_« Tony, _

_Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas un homme qui s'installe sur le canapé pour parler de cette nuit, alors, j'ai voulu le mettre sur papier. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une lettre de rupture. Enfin, pour moi, car j'ai été odieux, cette nuit, donc si tu veux me quitter je comprendrais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je t'ai dit tous ces mots. Comme, ce n'est pas vrai, je suis très heureux avec toi depuis un an et j'adore de ce que tu as fait de cette maison, elle est plus vivante maintenant. Ce cauchemar m'a secoué. J'ai rêvé que mes filles étaient très triste de me voir aussi heureux et que je n'avais pas le droit de les remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais maintenant, je sais que s'était un horrible cauchemar, car ce n'est pas la vérité. Je sais, que mes filles sont heureuse pour moi depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Surtout que depuis trois jours, tu veillais sur moi, même la nuit. Que tu voulais que cette journée soit moins horrible pour moi. Et tu le fais très bien. Chaque fois que je vais les voir sur leur tombe, je ne parle que de toi pendant des heures. Alors, vraiment je ne comprends pas ma réaction de cette nuit ? Le second « b » de Gibbs était de retour cette nuit-là. J'ai parlé avec Ducky sur cette histoire et il est de bons conseils pour moi. Et j'ai aussi entendu toute ta conversation avec Abby dans son labo. Je venais voir les résultats qu'Abby avait et je t'ai entendu lui parler de nous. Je le savais que tu irais voir Abby, car c'est comme ta sœur pour toi et que tu lui dis tout. Mais à ce moment-là, j'ai peur. Peur que tu acceptes la demande de Los Angeles. Je sais que tu es capable, mais je ne supporterais pas que tu pars. Mais sache, que si tu pars, je ne te lâcherais pas, je te suivrais jusqu'à la-bas. Il est hors de question que je te laisse. J'ai été malheureux depuis la mort de mes filles, mais je suis heureux, depuis que tu es dans mon coeur et très heureux depuis que tu partages ma vie. Sache, une chose, je t'aime plus que tout. Je sais que si tu veux bien qu'on reprenne notre vie ensemble, nous allons encore nous disputer, mais je sais aussi que nous allons vivre une grande histoire. Je parle avec mon coeur et surtout avec mes larmes. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas versé de larmes, la dernière fois c'était à la mort de mes filles. Même pour mes ex-épouses je n'ai pas versé de larme. J'espère que cette lettre tu as tout bien expliqué de mes sentiments. Et surtout, j'espère que tu resteras dans la vie et surtout, dans notre maison, car je n'ai pas envie que tu me quittes comme je te l'ai dit cette nuit._

_Je t'aime. Jet»_

Après avoir fini de lire la lettre, Tony la posa délicatement et pleura à chaude larmes. Jamais il aurait cru, qu'un jour le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs aurait pu écrire une lettre avec plein d'amour et sincère. Quand il releva la tête pour essuyé ses yeux, Jethro était juste devant lui, appuyait sur la porte avec lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

**-Jethro. **

**-Tony, je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit. **

**-Je sais. J'ai la preuve avec ce papier. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Écoute, ce que tu as dit cette nuit, m'a fait extrêmement mal. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'un coup tu t'es senti comme ça. Mais maintenant je le sais. Mais tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout. Je suis là pour ça, comme tu es là pour moi. **

**-Je sais, mais tu sais aussi que je m'ouvre pas trop et surtout que je ne parle pas trop de mes sentiments. **

**-Oh, oui, je le sais. Mais, il le faut bien, car je ne veux pas de répétition de cette nuit. **

**-Oui, tu as raison. Jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je te dis, des choses horribles, comme cette nuit. Vu que tu ne le méritais pas. **

**-Tu sais, que l'année prochaine à l'approche de cette date, je te laisserai passé la nuit avec Ducky comme ça tu t'en prendras, à lui et tu auras une belle conférence. **

**-Oh, non. Tu ne feras pas ça. **

**-Et pourquoi ? **

**-Car l'année prochaine, je te parlerai de toutes mes craintes et tu viendras avec moi voir mes filles et on parlera de notre bonheur. **

**-D'accord, tu as de la chance de ne pas trop ramé pour mon retour. **

**-Merci, mais j'ai tellement eu peur que tu partes, que j'ai prit un grand courage pour écrire tout sur une lettre. **

**-oui, je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'exprimer tes sentiments. Mais, cette lettre est très bien écrite. Et tu exprimes très bien tes sentiments quand tu le veux. Jethro, je t'aime, mais ne me refais jamais ça. **

**-Ok, promesse. **

**-Bien. Maintenant, j'ai un appel à passer. Je crois que tu vas encore me supportais pendant une très longue période.**

**-Ok. Et merci. Une dernière chose, je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi bébé.**

**-Tony, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. **

**-Ok, mon petit bichon.**

**-Ok, j'ai compris, je le mérite bien. **

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Tony lui fait un grand sourire et parti téléphoné au NCIS de Los Angeles. Jethro le regarda et il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire._

_Bonne journée à tous._


End file.
